Now this is good life!
by My name's AC
Summary: After 2x17. Starts with the conversation Sam wanted to have with Deek. A little bit of Densi. Not exactly romance, but a little of teasing and friendship like on the show. Maybe 1/?.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second NCIS: LA fanfic, but the first one with Deeks. I couldn't get why people says it's difficult to write fanfics with him…Now I know why! Deeks… is Deeks! But, I tried my best. Hope you like it. **

Sam walks in the hospital, and asks for a nurse:

"Can I speak with Martin Deeks?"

"Of course, follow me please."

"Hey Kensi." – He says opening tremulously his eyes, sensing someone.

"How is it going, Deeks?"

Deeks realizes it is not Kensi by hearing a man's voice.

"I've been away better, Sam." – He sits on the bed, groaning.

"Is Kensi around here?"

"Nope. Hetty sent her home."

"Ok then. Remember what I said?"

"You and I have to talk."

"Exactly." – Sam sits on the chair next to his bed, supporting the elbows on his knees.

"Before you start," - Deeks speaks. – "let me just say that I'm a cop and you are special agents. We have different trainings, we deal with different situations, and we certainly have different habits."

"And that's why I'm here."

"I'm a very altruist person, which means I care about the others. If my ass is in danger, my bad, my mistake, my mess, my problem...to which I'll get a solution. So, I won't change my habits just because I'm in danger."

"You will change your habits." – Sam emphasizes the modal verb. – "We all seen that you weren't the target."

"I know, and I realized that. I've saved her, didn't I?"

"It's true. But imagine next time, G and I can't reach her on time and you won't be able to help her-"

"I'll always be there for my partner."

"No you won't. Will come the day when you can't get your partner on time…You'll have to live with it…for the rest of your life."

"No I won't. I'll never let my partner alone. You know that." – He looks at Sam for the first time, deviating his eyes from the long and white hallway in front.

"You know, you are really a pain in the ass. You'll change your habits-"

"Or what?" – He says in a joking and challenging way.

"Or I'll make sure you'll do it. You'll have to leave your house to run at different hours, change the tracks, the time you take, go to different places to pick up the coffee, the newspaper, everything. Even change the route to go to work, avoiding shortcuts."

"Why avoid shortcuts? It can be helpful if I'm being chased."

"Just don't do it at night."

"Why not?" – He notices Sam is holding something back.

"Because that was what happened to Dom."

"Was he…Kensi's last partner?"

"He took a shortcut at night and was abducted."

"Have you found him?"

"Shot and killed right before our eyes."

"That's why she's here."

"She called off the case to Hetty as soon as she said you had been shot." – Sam gets up and prepares to leave, but before he turns back, saying. – "Deeks, just do it."

Deeks sees Sam leaving through that really long hallway, and then turns his eyes to the window seeing the sun rising. He finally gets it, it doesn't matter how much he is altruist, and how often he is there for his partner, Sam is right, will come the day when he is not ready. And he does not want to live with that feeling of guilty and pain for the rest of his life. He does not want anything to happen to his co-workers, especially to his partner.

"Hey nurse Debbie." – He says changing his mood.

"Hey Mr. Deeks, how are you feeling?"

"Much better now. Wait, don't tell." – He opens widely his eyes. – "You came for my sponge bath?"

"No, Mr. Deeks. I came to check on your signals. If you're alright, the doctor will sign your discharge."

"And when can I leave?"

"Maybe, by this afternoon."

"Great. I wasn't made to stay still for this long, if you know what I mean." – He says giving her a smile.

"I have boyfriend, Mr. Deeks. Next week makes eight years since we're together." – She says before leaving.

"I wasn't talk about it! I'm not a flirty! I'm looking for a stable relationship!"

"Nurse Debbie rejected you?"

"Wh-what?" – Deeks asks not noticing Kensi is on the room. – "Jeez, you seem like a ninja! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to laugh."

"Weren't you supposed to be working?"

"Ah, now the conversation doesn't please you, so you try to change subject!" – He only looks at her, smiling. – "I know you'll be discharged this afternoon. Hetty ordered me to take you home."

"Seriously? Isn't bad enough have you here for so long?"

"You can't say I'm mean to you! I took Monty for a walk and I brought the Jello I ate."

"Serious? How is my buddy?"

"Much better without you!"

"Ok, that one wounded. You know what you need to do to put it all good again?"

"No!" – She says with a smile escaping, sitting next to him.

"Oh, come on Kensi, say you wanna know!"

She takes a deep sigh and ends up playing the game with him:

"Please Deeks, tell me what I can do to fix the bad I've made."

"I took two bullets, I'm a poor guy and I just want to eat my Jello."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Come on."

She laughs so much, well, she had been laughing since she got into the room.

"Have you been drinking, Kensi?"

"What? Why?"

"You're laughing too much!"

"I'm happy. Can't I laugh?"

"Why you're happy?"

She holds his hand saying:

"You're ok."

"Not so good. I need you to feed me!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" – She grabs a spoon and gives him the Jello on the mouth.

"Now this is good life!"

"Thank God I'm going to work tomorrow and you're staying home for one day. I just can't believe I'm still doing this! Like this morning talking with a dog!"

"You talked with Monty? Wow, you have seriously been drinking!"

"Oh shut up or I hurt you seriously."

"I don't care! Imagine I get so hurt that I have to stay a few more days at the hospital. You would be here with pity of me!"

"I don't think so! Isn't you who says you weren't made to stay still for that long… if you know what I mean!"

"Oh Kensi Blye, you are so mean!"

"Keep eating Deeks." – She hands him the Jello. – "I'm going for a coffee."

When she is about to leave, he makes her turn back to hear him:

"Ah… Kensi, you know this is empty!"

She rolls eyes and leaves, smiling, while he laughs loudly.

**This may have a second chapter. Maybe or maybe not; it just depends on your reviews. If the idea goes forward, it will be probably about the rest of their day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is here the second chapter. Hope as good as the first! And thank so much for the reviews, and leave some more :D**

**P.S.: I followed a review of an anonymous (pr) and I put quotation marks to indicate dialogue , not only on this chapter, but also on the first. **

"And there's he doing it again!" – Kensi says seeing Monty lying down in front of her feet.

"He's showing admiration." – Deeks says entering home, with his hand across his chest. – "He's surrendering to you."

Kensi looks back, not understanding what he is saying.

"I taught him to surrendering to women."

"Ah, like owner, like dog. Well, you're home so I'm gonna get back to work."

"Doing what? Getting in a middle of an investigation? I'm pretty sure Hetty will understand why you stayed with me."

"And what would I say?"

"Leave it to me. Tomorrow right on the morning I'll talk with her."

"Careful with what you say! And, why would I stay with you?"

"I don't know."

But Deeks knows. He has it all set up; he gives a sigh that sounded like a groan.

"It still hurts?" – Kensi asks getting closer.

"A little. The staples give me a damn itch." – He says. – "But, the wounds are healing, right?" – He lifts up his shirt.

"Right." – She answers taking a deep breath discreetly. – "Just two tiny scars."

"Uhm, impressed by this awesome chest, super worked on."

"You wish, Deeks. In your dreams."

"Now you said it all. In my dreams-"

"Don't! Don't even start or you'll get hurt."

He does not even pay attention and tries to take the staples that are loosen.

"What you're doing?"

"There's a difference in taking off the staples today or tomorrow?"

"Your life isn't difference enough?"

"Relax Fern, these are way loose."

"Would you stop with that?" – She slaps him on the hand.

And the more she gets angry and mumbles, the more he continues and even laughing at it.

"Stop it!" – She yells.

He senses some affliction and weakness on her voice that makes him stop and turn his eyes to her.

"Stop…Deeks" – She finally breaths.

"Sorry…Sometimes I cross the line." – He places a kiss upon her head.

She leans the kitchen balcony and he, after grabbing two beers from the fridge, does the same.

"Sam mentioned Dom in our conversation." – He gives her a beer.

"So you know what happened…"- She drinks almost all the beer in a single gulp. -"I wasn't there for my last partner."

"So is why you stayed all week with me at the hospital? I'm like his ghost and you don't want to miss this second chance."

"You don't know what you're saying!" – She says holding hardly the tears.

"You see me in the image of Dom. You don't want to lose him again. But Dom was Dom, and I am who I am."

"So you think I'm seeing Dom on you?" – She turns the face because some tears are already running down her cheeks.

"Yes…I think that." – He says with some coldness and insensibility.

"People don't have replacers. Like you said: Dom was Dom…and you are you. I'm not looking for apologizes or punishments. I care about you because you are my new partner, a partner that I want to keep by my side…for long time."

"Right…" – He says on a sigh. He realized he has screwed everything.

"I was there because I cared and wanted. Not obliged or forced, are you hearing me?" – She looks at him, cleaning her tears.

"I'm a dumbass. Since I'm little I never thought someone could like me or care about me."

"Like you, I don't know, but someone has got to care about you…Partners. Your old partners must care about you, or else they would let you get shot every time."

"Or maybe they just don't want to do paperwork and take care of the bureaucracies of my 'accidental' death!"

"Eh, and that too!" – Kensi ends up giggling.

"Ok, I made you open up with me, now it's my turn."

"You don't need it-"

"I do need it."- He puts himself in front of her and places his hands over the balcony at the side of her hips. - "Not even if it is to take this burden off my back." – Kensi only nods. – "Gordon John Brandel…" – He swallows in dry, like if he had an acid corroding him just by saying his name. – "He threatened me with a shotgun when I was eleven."

"Who the hell in the world threatens a kid with a shotgun?" – She asks in a hurry, worried about the answer he's going to give.

"An abusive father... But I shot him." – He makes a cocky face, to show he had not showed weak part.

"In self defense…Deeks, I'm…"

"Well, I'm glad he's dead." – He looks at her straight to the eyes.

"What you want me to say?" – She says in a tone of unburdening.

"Nothing. I didn't ask to comment, just to hear." – He mutters.

Monty decides to break that silent atmosphere. He gets a piece of Deeks' jeans from his leg and pulls it. He does not notice his dog calling for attention, so Monty barks. The sound awakes them, making them tremble. They look at the dog that is now scraping the front foot in the feeder empty.

"Monty wants to eat. And you, another beer?" – He asks like nothing has happened.

"Please." – And she walks to the couch, while he grabs two more beers and feeds the dog.

"You know what I want so badly?" – He hands her the beer.

"No, and not interested to know!"

"A sponge bath!"

"No! No, no, no, no! You were lucky to be fed by me, but you don't even think I'll give you a bath!"

"See, that's why you aren't a nurse. They are cautious and concerned-"

"Again? If you really miss nurses, I can make you the favor and sent you to hospital...wounded!"

"Uhm, nah! Home sweet home." – He affirms, stretching up. – "Let's make a toast."

"To what?"

"Something! I'm in a need to make a toast!"

"Great! Because I'm in a need to get some fresh air and walk throughout these LA boardwalks. A week stuck inside a hospital room isn't good. Either for me, either for you."

"Ok then. A toast to my recuperation. And then, a 'walk throughout these LA boardwalks'. Cheers." – He says putting the bottle nearest of hers.

"Cheers." – She toasts with him, then getting up.

"Uhm," - He says in a hurry to take the bottle of the mouth. - "Where you're going?"

"Come on lazy." – She pulls him by hand.

"Let me finish the beer, first!"

"You can finish it outside!" – She pushes him on the back to the door. – "Come here Monty." – She kneels in front of the dog and puts him the leash. – "Good boy!" – She says stroking the hair of his head.

"Who's the good boy?" – Deeks asks outside the door.

"That doesn't even have an answer!"

"Right, so is totally me!"

"You think?"

"Yeah! Who else would be a good boy?"

"You aren't for sure!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

And they keep on this until they get to the beach.

**So, what you think? I must say I loved to write this fanfiction, and I'm preparing to write some more, not only for NCIS: LA, but for other TV shows, but his one felt really good writing!**


End file.
